This invention relates to hair styling tools, and more particularly to hair rollers that can be heated during a hair styling process.
In the field of hair styling, it is conventional to roll hair about a plurality of cylindrically-shaped rollers while the hair is damp and then dry the hair while it is still in its rolled state. The object of the process is to obtain a hair style having a fuller appearance and enhanced body.
Currently, there are two principal methods for rolling and drying hair. The first involves the use of a hairbrush with a hair dryer to brush the hair strands, while lifting the hair and rolling it over the brush head. Another method involves rolling strands of hair on a plurality of cylindrical rollers and allowing the hair to dry either under a hair dryer or while using a blow dryer.
However, each of these methods has its drawbacks, one of the principal being difficulty in coordinating rolling and blow drying, particularly when not done by a hairdresser. Often times, the result of home styling is less than satisfactory particularly in the back of the head, when a person has to use an additional mirror. A person has to hold a brush in one hand, a blow dryer—in another and also manipulate the mirror for better view of the back of the head.
As to the hair rollers, it is well known that most conventional hair rollers are formed from plastic with no hair bristles, which makes it difficult in achieving “natural” curls and waves. Conventional clips, when left on the hair roller for long periods of time during drying of the hair tend to leave a wave line where the clip compresses the hair. As a result, the task of properly styling hair becomes frustrating and time-consuming.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a hair roller and hairbrush assembly that can be used by a person while styling hair at home to achieve professional results.